


Stay

by SeventhSister



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Romantic Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhSister/pseuds/SeventhSister
Summary: “Stay”The word came out half-order half-plea.She stopped, suddenly frozen in the hallway of the mansion.Tommy scratched a non-existent itch on the side of his head, looked down and cleared his throat.“Please, Lizzie. Stay.”(or some sweet Tommy/Lizzie smut)





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Set during series 3, huge spoilers for the beginning of series 3  
> Content warning: mention of eating disorder  
> Please note English is not my native language

“Stay”  
The word came out half-order half-plea.   
She stopped, suddenly frozen in the hallway of the mansion.   
Tommy scratched a non-existent itch on the side of his head, looked down and cleared his throat.  
“Please, Lizzie. Stay.” he said in a quieter tone.   
She turned back just in time to meet his raising gaze. For the first time, it seemed like the blue in his eyes was a little less icy than usual.   
She looked at him. Tommy was obviously tired, but still handsome. Tall and lean. Wearing his usual white shirt and grey waistcoat with his thin golden armbands glinting in the late afternoon sun. She would lie to herself if she wouldn’t admit she very much would liked to stay.   
And he knew this. He knew her pretty well actually. They’ve have been fucking for years now, on and off, of course, because he wouldn’t touch any other women than Grace during their marriage. But now that Grace was gone, he went back to Lizzie. Like she was some old childhood sweetheart. He didn’t love her though. It’s just that it seemed natural, almost logic with her. Nothing romantic. He would never take her against her will, but he knew he wasn’t soft. And Lizzie, he could easily guess she would like less bent-over-the-desk-quick-sex and more making-love-in-silk-sheets.   
“Well, I didn’t have anything planned anyway.” She smiled, only half surprised, because nothing could really surprised her when it comes to Tommy Shelby and his quirks. 

It was kinda weird for her, eating one on one with him. Sure they’ve already shared late night snacks at the office when there was too much work. But this was different. It was a proper dinner, in a proper dining room, in his very own house. They had finished eating - even if Tommy had barely touched his plates. She didn’t make any comment, for she knew Polly was scolding him often enough on this matter.   
“Thanks for the dinner Tommy.” She honestly had a nice evening, but she knew not to push her luck too much, and she was feeling tired. “I should go home now.”  
He said nothing, fixing his blue eyes on her. The ice was definitely back, she noticed.   
He silently pulled out a cigaret to his lips and lit it. After a puff of smoke, he finally talked.   
“If that’s what you really want Lizzie, go home, go to bed and have a good night sleep. I will not mind. But I don’t think you want to go home. I think you want to spend the night here. I want you to spend the night here.” he paused, and like he was talking about any random subject, he asked in an innocent grin “So, whisky ?”.   
She felt herself slightly shaking. It was not her first rodeo, and she probably had been with more men than the one in front of her had killed, but she felt like she was fourteen again. She pulled herself together, trying to not show anything. She took a quick breath and smiled.   
“Whisky, then.”

 

It took only one glass of irish whisky for them to be passionately making out on one of the sofa in the dining room. He was holding her down against the velvet cushions, kissing her, biting her lips and silencing her moans with his mouth. It was kinda new, they never really kissed when they’d fuck in the office. Or even when he used to visit her as a prostitute. He started sliding his hands beneath her dress, caressing her sides, her breast through her brassiere. In a sudden surge of bravery, she stopped kissing him and murmured “Not here. Can we… can we go to a bedroom?” 

Tommy was taken aback. He realized he had not fucked in a bed since Grace’s death. With Lizzie, it was always on the desk. With Tatiana, it was directly on the floor or on some sofas. But not in a bed. Beds were for wives and girlfriends, not for spies and whores, and definitely not for secretaries. But wasn’t Lizzie a little bit more than that?  
He raised up, and without any warning, he scooped her up into his arms and took her to his bedroom, kissing her between two giggles on the way upstairs, laying her delicately on the bed. He kick off his shoes and socks, and started undoing his waistcoat buttons, still standing next to the bed.  
“Let me”, she crawled on her knees through the mattress, and looking up to him, she carefully removed his waistcoat, followed by his shirt. He reached for his belt buckle, but she gave him a slap on the wrist.   
“I said let me.”  
She looked up at him with defiance in her eyes, undoing the buckle, finally sliding his pants and underwear down. He stepped out of it, and stood there, naked, the warm light coming from the fireplace dancing on his skin. Like a devil straight out of hell, she thought to herself, cursed by such a beauty he could make angels commit the sin of jealousy. Good thing he wasn’t a believer. 

He was already half hard and Lizzie knew just how to aggravate his situation. She began kissing him anywhere she can reach, on his flat stomach, on his thighs, closer and closer to his groin.   
He took a sharp breath when she finally licked between his legs. Her hands were on his hips, soft but firm against his skin. Her mouth started to feel really good on his cock, and he could easily have let her make him come like this, but he wanted more.   
He carefully threaded his fingers through her dark locks to lift her head up.   
“You’re still wearing way too much clothes, don’t ya think eh Lizzie?”

He took advantage of his position to lift her dress, and to push her on her back. With a vicious smile and a surprising strength, he almost ripped her underwear from her body, leaving her naked except for her pink lacy brassiere. Crawling on the bed like a hungry beast, he pushed her legs open and, settling between her legs, he lapped at her. His mouth was hot against her folds, his tongue tracing unknown words on her delicate skin. She closed her eyes, her breath quicking up. When she felt his finger teasing at her entrance, she raised her head, looking at him. His icy gaze was silently asking her for approbation, and a simple nod was all it took for him to finally slide one finger inside her. She let her head fall back on the mattress, audible moans now leaving her. He was deliberately slow, crooking his finger to drag on this perfect spot inside of her. He added another finger, and with his tongue on her clit, and the delicious pressure against her walls, she knew she would not last long. She started squirming beneath him, but a powerful hand on her stomach kept her still.   
A single “fuck” escaped her lips and she came hard on his mouth and fingers, hers hands clutching to the sheets. He didn’t stop until she pushed his head back, and he let out an honest laugh before kissing her. His lips tasted like herself, but also like whisky and smoke, an intoxicating mix. She ran her fingers in the velvet of his hair, playing with the longer locks. There was some silver now where there was nothing but black only a few months ago. But she thought he was even more handsome like this, the grey hair adding a hint of vulnerability behind the harshness. 

“Do you want more?” he asked, locking his eyes into hers.  
“Mhmh”  
“I need you to tell me Lizzie. What do you want exactly?” his voice was becoming dangerously low.   
“Come on Tommy” she pushed his chest playfully, but he seized her wrists with one swift movement and pinned them against the bed on each side of her head. With the weight of him on her thin body, she couldn’t move anymore.   
“Tell me Lizzie. You’re not a little girl anymore, are you, eh? No need to play shy.”  
He didn’t really know why he was toying with her like that, maybe just because he could, but maybe because he was actually enjoying this kind of games a little bit too much recently.   
She blushed, but did not advert her eyes.   
“Well, I want you to fuck me, Mister Shelby”.   
She had insisted on the mister, and she was glad she did because the way his pupils went wider at the word was betraying how much he enjoyed that. 

With a devilish smirk, Tommy went for her neck, kissing and biting, while his hands were roaming over her body. He grabbed her hips and soon enough he was pushing inside her. She felt like heaven around him. He heard her breath hitched within her throat, and forced himself to go slow at first so she could get used to his girth. He knew he was above average in this area, and for once he seemed like he cared not to hurt her. After a few shallow thrusts, her face relaxed and she started slightly moving her hips against his, unconsciously asking for more. Her hands went for his hair again, and she drew him to her so she could kiss him. With Tommy deep inside of her, delightfully hitting all the right places, she was feeling really good, almost dizzy. But she needed something else to be able to feel real bliss, and she snaked a hand between them to touch herself. He noticed quickly, grabbed her wrist and suddenly pulled out.   
“Let me” he said, mocking her from earlier.  
Before she even had the chance to protest, he made her turn on her belly and with a rough thrust, he was inside of her again. She was trapped between him and the mattress, crushed under his strong chest, her face pushed against the pillows. She was about to voice a request, when he slid his hand under her to touch her just where she needed. His fingers were circling her clit, making her moan and gasp. He was now fucking her at a quick pace, and he could clearly feel his own pleasure rise. But he didn’t want to finish before making her come again. Tommy was rarely this magnanimous, but this night just felt different. 

“Lizzie” he breathed in her neck “tell me when you’re close”.  
It took only a few more moves of his deft fingers for her to be gone, white flashing before her eyelids, waves of pleasure making her mind cramble. She was shaking, and he could feel her walls tightening around his cock, eventually bringing his own completion. He came in a sharp breath, his back arching, mercilessly thrusting into her through his orgasm. 

He sat against the headboard and lit a cigaret, closing his eyes and resting his head against the tufted leather. Lizzie came back from the bathroom, and started picking up her clothes from the floor, getting ready to go home. He could hear her shuffling around the room. He opened one eye and through the smoke of his cigaret, he realised what she was doing.   
“Lizzie…” his voice was almost a murmur and she carried on with her task, not noticing him.   
“Lizzie!” He said louder, rising from the bed. She turned back to face him this time.   
He walked up to her. She was so pretty like this, with her mussed hair, the soft light of the room softening her features. She tilted her head ever so lightly, a worried look barely noticeable in her grey eyes. 

“Please, Lizzie. Stay.”


End file.
